Trym
Trym is the King of Silvatica and a major villain in Part II of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. He was first mentioned by Calysta in Part I at the Seal of Wisdom, as Sylph of the Element Tetra was a servant for him, joining the leader for power, but there was an experiment involved that messed up Sylph's DNA and a Blood Pact at some point, swearing him to secrecy of his true plans, but only secrecy, as Sylph grew to hate his king and left for the Tetra, not knowing that it was Trym's plan all along. Trym and Lysandre knew each other, being acquainted, with Trym knowing about the Tetra's plans to take back Thet for generations, convincing Lysandre to start a war against them, and helped him plan it. However, it was revealed later that it was his plan all along to get the kingdoms to turn against each other and destroy each other in the first Great War. A few decades prior to the story, Starla's mother, Calysta was a princess to a small kingdom of trackers and intelligence gatherers, engaged in a war against another unnamed kingdom and Trym agreed to help Calysta as long as she signed a Blood Pact to help him in the next war Silvatica was in. Unfortunately, the small kingdom still collapsed anyway and Calysta ended up marrying the King of Cordelia, and more than ten years before the story, Trym invaded Cordelia, starting a war with them, forcing Calysta to leak information to Silvatica. Fortunately, Cordelia ended up winning the war with Caton's help, but Calysta was stripped of her throne and banished, but unknown to Trym, Calysta spent the whole time gathering information about Trym's plans and other things to help the party end him once and for all, eventually allying with the Tetra. Trym was revealed to have played a role in the deaths of possible heirs in the Silvatican Royal Family. And it's also stated that the Royal Family is a family of Alchemists, people with specialized magic that connects to Illusions and creating various treasures and relics, which is why Trym was able to build Anima and the Tower of Aura, using Alchemist Magic and how he was able to manipulate illusions and create monsters in the Illusion Dominion. The original Anima was built by the Alchemists that were in present day Silvatica and Sevinnon around Celeste's Time during Solaria's War against Prywyn, but was destroyed. It was placed on top of the Tower of Aura to be fired at various angles, with the Tower of Aura powering it with its vast aura supply and being home to Illusions, as it connected to the Illusion Dominion, since the Alchemists had such a great connection to it. Anima also had a small part that could split into a mini-cannon that had a relic inside it that connected to the Illusion Dominion, being able to send out foes from there and could also move Anima by absorbing Anima inside the Illusion Dominion and then taken out. Prior to the story, he convinced Klaus the Conqueror to build Anima, while Trym focused on the Tower of Aura and manipulating Solaria as a whole. (NOTE: Trym is the only one with a History part for his Wikia page, simply to explain everything with his motives and association with events in Part I.) Part II History Trym's first appearance is in Part II, after Sevinnon attacks Kadelatha, and the party has no choice but to request Silvatica's aid to defeat them, as they have the battle ships available that are needed to fight back. He willingly helps Kadelatha, Leriann, and Taonia, but does not yet reveal his true motives. When the party and the Tetra try to destroy Anima, the cannon being built in Sevinnon, a few Silvatican troops come out of nowhere and launch the cannon, destroying much of Sevinnon with a single blast, which causes Klaus to declare war on Silvatica. Afterwards, Calysta and Tetra reveal to the party that Trym has been using them all along and explain much of his manipulations. After it was revealed that Trym orchestrated the first Great War, not caring about who won, as he only wanted both sides to be weakened for the next phase of his plan- something that they were still trying to figure out and the party agrees to stick with Silvatica's side to try to find out more about them in order to take them down later on, as Sevinnon is their main focus as of now. The party returns to Silvatica, to work with them to take down Sevinnon first, knowing about Trym's plans, but with no choice but to temporarily ally with them to defeat common enemies firsthand. Sevinnon invades the Silvatica Castle, and at this time, Alia murders Acantha, framing Eden for it, who gets thrown into the Dungeon. The party is able to prove Eden's innocence and Trym orders Alia to be thrown into the Dungeon. When the party discovers how Silvatica has been treating Sevinnon's civilians, Lissa steps in to help them and after the party tries to figure out more behind what's underneath Silvatica's castle, and are caught, as Trym knew all along what they were trying to do, sending Alia, who was released from prison after them, as she reveals that she proved that her killing Acantha was justified as Acantha was a double agent, assuming a different name and being a captain for Trym, but leaked info to Lysandre, as she was also part of the Tetra. Trym's next appearance is after the party defeats Sevinnon and Klaus, capturing Bird Porthos inside a mini cannon and launching it at the party, sending them to the Illusion Dominion. Trym knew what both sides were doing and followed them and is able to manipulate the Dominion, by creating creatures inside of it and sending them out to wreak havoc in the world. When the Solarian Alliance forms again to take down Trym, as he is building the Tower of Aura, for Anima, so he can launch it at Solaria and possibly the rest of the world at various angles, as the Tower of Aura absorbs aura that is released. His army and Alia are seen various times fighting against Solarian Alliance, and he is shown to not particularly care to see his troops being lost and much more being destroyed. In the final battle, in his confrontation with Rai, he states that he wishes to see destruction, see the evil in mankind, see the power of manipulation, and what humans were capable of. He wished to see the world burn, to create a situation so great that Celeste and the other Gods had to intervene as Celeste and the Gods have not intervened in world affairs ever since Aska, God of Darkness caused chaos. He wanted to see what they would do, once they found out a single human caused everything and who would still stand. Trym was able to convince Lysandre and the Rebels to start the War, messing with Cordelia, taking advantage of Solaria's problems, etc. He wanted to create a situation where the Triad would come together again, he wanted Cordelia, Thet, and Taonia to have their three Spirits join together once again and power up. Meanwhile, Trym stalled the Great War, and used that time to build Anima, by convincing Klaus the Conqueror to do so and the Tower of Aura, as the Tower of Aura is built by Aura being released everywhere, but it still wasn't enough time, so he manipulated the Myriad and Sevinnon, to buy more time for Anima and the Tower of Aura to be complete and he planned on using Anima enough so that the Gods would come. After he explains his motives to Rai, he disappears into the Tower of Aura, and waits for the party in the final confrontation, where the party manages to defeat him and the Tower and Anima ultimately are destroyed. Appearance and Personality Trym has dark hair that is graying and onyx eyes. He is tall and wears traditional Silvatican Garb and appears to be in his 50's-60's. Trym is described as a genius, being the one who has manipulated every enemy the party had to go through; the Tetra, Myriad, Sevinnon, etc at one point. He's skilled with Blood Pacts and has manipulated Calysta and Sylph into signing one for him. His intelligence is clearly on par with Calysta and Starla's, as even they were tricked by him a few times and Trym himself has stated that he cannot be fooled by any tactician, as he has dealt with Calysta's kind before. However, he has made mistakes, as he did not expect Alia to want to be a part of the Myriad and was unaware of Acantha's allegiance to Lysandre, as she went under a different name when she worked for Trym. He also was bested a few times by the party in terms of trickery. He has great knowledge of everyone in Solaria, being well aware of the history of all of the kingdoms and of Celeste's era and wants to create a situation where the Gods have to intervene in the world just because of a Mortal. He is clearly a psychopath, as he wishes to see the world burn in front of him, see humankind go evil and see how willing they are to go to go against each other and see how far they will go for power. Trym doesn't appear to care for anyone in his kingdom and is pretty cruel; ordering his Knights to destroy Sevinnon's civilians and take all of their belongings and murder the innocent. He also was shown to be forceful against his own Knights, threatening to kill them and their families if they don't follow his orders. Trym seems to care about his subordinates to a certain extent, as he punished Alia for murdering Acantha, but released her when he found out the truth. However he didn't seem to care that Alia was going insane because of the darkness influence when he gave her a cursed Whip. He also does not seem to care about death nor the fate of his kingdom, as he knows that when he dies, the Silvatica Royal Bloodline would die out. He has no desire for power, only destruction and states that he does not live to rule, but lives to destroy. Abilities Trym is very powerful, being able to wield a sword, fuse with Aura, manipulate Illusions, use aura crystals to heal himself, etc. He's also strong enough to use the various forms of Porthos and Aramis to an extent, under manipulation and has a wide amount of control over the Tower of Aura. He's a very powerful force to reckon with at the Tower of Aura, since he can withstand all of the party member's Ultimate Move at once and can take on all eight of them simultaneously. Relationships Silvatica Trym appears to not have a very good relationship with Silvatica, as he is manipulative and cruel to the citizens, mentioned by the Silvatica Knights to have corrupted their children and everyone else into believing that evil and violence is the answer. He also is willing to lose his own people and murder them if they disagree with him or don't follow through with his orders and doesn't seem to care much for their lives. The Knights are forced to work with him anyway. Silvatica's Retainer seems to respect Trym and follow through with him no matter what, as he was loyal to Trym's father and grandfather, and does seem to care for Trym's safety, wanting to preserve the bloodline. Alia, Sylph, and Acantha Alia is one of Trym's best subordinates and Trym seems to care for her for an extent, but punishes her when Acantha is murdered by Alia, showing how Trym seems to care for Acantha as one of his captains. However, when he finds out the truth about Acantha, he forgives Alia and makes her promise to never want to conspire with the Myriad again and she agrees and he gives her a cursed Whip, which influences and corrupts her with darkness. He also ordered Alia to keep the party alive as he wanted to deal with them himself, and does not seem to care that Alia has gone insane with the Darkness. Sylph was a servant of Trym and was manipulated into an experiment involving DNA, but it fails and halts Sylph's aging process tremendously and also manipulated him into signing a Blood Pact and Sylph was aware of some of Trym's actions regarding the war. Sylph resents Trym deeply, and wants to end him, joining the Tetra for revenge, but was unaware that it was Trym's plan all along. Lysandre, Myriad, and Sevinnon Lysandre and Trym were acquainted and Trym was able to convince Lysandre to start the war against Thet and orchestrated most of it. Lysandre discovers this when Sylph tells him after the Blood Pact fades away and Lysandre vows to try to stop Trym, aiding the party and allying with Calysta. At some point, Trym mentioned to manipulate the Myriad, knowing that they wanted power. Trym also manipulated Klaus the Conqueror, ruler of Sevinnon, by having them be involved with building Anima, but then they became enemies when Trym launched Anima on Sevinnon, with Klaus not being aware of Trym's manipulations, as Trym was waiting for Klaus to speed up the process with Anima and have hold of the Triad Spirits. Calysta Trym manipulated Calysta into signing a Blood Pact with him when he saved Calysta's kingdom from a war with another, but the kingdom eventually collapsed anyway. He was the reason why Calysta betrayed Cordelia, because of the Blood Pact and then Calysta was banished from Cordelia. Since then, Calysta has made it her goal to find more about Trym and has been gathering intel to figure out Trym's motives and how to end him. Trivia * Trym was originally named Azuma * He was originally supposed to be Calysta's love interest, but this changed to a Blood Pact